


My Beautiful Drug

by veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Crack Pairings, Denial, Drew is def cuckoo for cocoa puffs here, Emotional Manipulation, Free Verse, Gay For You, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Plot/Plotless, Obsession, One True Pairing, POV Minor Character, Poetic, Sentimental, Stylistic, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Vague, Would You Like Some Fries With That Angst, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom/pseuds/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom





	My Beautiful Drug

_I don't care what you want because I will want it too_

what is the **point** of loving and crying if its all sealed away

 **everything** good comes from you

when we were young you realized there was a **dog** inside me that you wanted nothing more than to leash and train and i let you because i loved you and was honest

she stalks after indifference because she knows she wont choose what is **right** for her only friends

no one needs to show me god i know his **eyes** are green and his shoulders are broad

if we could play on **wishes**  we wouldnt need to play with knives

_Perhaps I shouldn't be standing next to you, but with you instead_

i see morality only when the satisfaction of  **pleasing** you doesnt shatter it

compassion love  **empathy** all dwarfed by your beauty

 **dont** leave me because i will perish without being able to pretend that you care

love  **renders** me blind to the faults you dont have

we spread like a cancer consuming sight and lust to fill your  **emptiness**

 **when**  i believe in you more than you believe in yourself which one of us is insane

_If you'd promise me you feel this way then you wouldn't need to act on it_

i think that if i  **place** myself near you all the time you will place your heart near me all the time

ignoring the way you think and act the way you **eat** others for your own strength im learning i love a lion but dont care unless you decide to eat me and even then i will accept it as long as you leave full and happy

 **do** you want me to feel agony do you want my body torn and battered do you want me to suffer for you ask and i will not shudder except from desire as you tear me to scarlet

you are the **rain** that sustains my lakes and streams and i have realized for sixteen years that i would rather be dead than without you

living with two but feeling alone i call out in my sleep and dedicate my **every**  hour to finding your light again so i wont live in the dark

all the hits i took for you and all the people i hurt to be just like you all the **wrong** i did whenever you asked i realize never mattered because your heart is too cold to keep anyone inside it

_Now she suffers because of me and not you, because of love and not hate, and I can see your only regret being that you didn't destroy us sooner_

_But something makes me crave you more for it_

_My beautiful drug_


End file.
